1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which operates in cooperation with a wearable image display apparatus that is wearable on an eye of a user and to a wearable image display apparatus which operates in cooperation with such a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flow of miniaturization and high performance of devices is accelerated, and such high-performance devices can be carried to outdoor areas and others. In such a tendency, a wearable image display apparatus that enables viewing images as if watching a large-sized screen even in outdoor areas has been suggested under the name FMD (face mount display) or HMD (head mount display). Further, for example, JP-A 2001-209037 (KOKAI) suggests utilizing such a wearable image display apparatus as a finder apparatus for a camera.
Shooting using such a wearable image display apparatus has the following merits.
(1) Images can be confirmed as if watching a large-sized screen.
(2) Images having bright colors can be confirmed without being affected by outside light.
(3) A degree of freedom in directions or movements of a camera at the time of shooting increases.